A New Discovery
by DemonDragon8331
Summary: Prior to this Korra had convinced herself that her fascination with Asami had been nothing more than admiration or envy. Now she was forced to face the fact that it could indeed be a lot more than that. She had a crush on the raven-haired beauty; she had a huge crush.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Avatar or Legend of Korra.**

**A/N: This is my first published story, so I'm hoping you like it. I don't have a beta reader yet, so let me know if you find any mistakes I missed.**

Korra sat across from Mako at a large table in Sakka's. Next to her was Bolin and across from him sat Asami. They were laughing and talking, reminiscing about old times and old adventures.

"Remember that time Korra made a mess out of the Dragon District trying to show a Triple Threat Triad thug not to extort people?" Mako laughed. "She messed up the whole street!"

"You didn't even know me then!" Korra accused, glaring at him. " There's no way you can remember that!"

Asami, who had been attempting not to laugh at Bolin's faces as the other two were arguing finally burst out laughing. She doubled over, grabbing her sides and gasping for breath. Tears ran down her face as she tried to control herself.

Korra found herself staring, unable to tear her eyes away from the site. Not for the first time she found herself in complete awe of the raven-haired heiress. She was so beautiful, so full of love and friendship, and on top of that she was smart and capable, able to handle herself with the most hardnosed of businessmen and strongest soldiers, she was just as much at ease in a high profile charity dinner as she was on a battlefield.

"Korra!" Bolin waved his hand in front of her face. "Helloooo?"

Korra blinked and frowned at the earth bender. "Can I help you?"

"You were kind of zoning out." Bolin looked at her curiously.

Korra glanced at Asami. Was it just her, or was the a pink tint to her pale cheeks? No, more likely it was just her blush. She'd taken to wearing it more often lately.

"Ah. It's nothing, I just... It's nothing." She felt her cheeks burning and decided not to dig herself a deeper hole than the one she was already in. She stole a glance at Asami, who avoided her eyes, and attempted to control her gawking for the rest of the evening.

Asami's lips crashed against hers, pulling away only to kiss her again, their lips slowly parting with each sweet touch. Soon Asami's tongue peeked out of her mouth, licking Korra's lips and asking for entry. Korra gladly obliged and a series of chills shot up and down her spine causing a tingling wetness between her legs. God, she tasted good.

Korra's eyes shot open as she sat up in bed. Holly shit! She shifted uncomfortably and felt her arousal. Her clit was swollen, and she could feel herself running down her leg. She had just had an erotic dream about Asami, and it had quite the effect on her.

Prior to this she had convinced herself that her fascination with Asami had been nothing more than admiration or envy. Now she was forced to face the fact that it could indeed be a lot more than that. She had a crush on the raven-haired beauty; she had a huge crush.

Korra furrowed her brow. What was she going to do now? She could pretend she didn't feel anything for her and hope the feeling went away, but then what would she do with...THIS? She stared down at her lap.

_ Forget about it and go to sleep. _She turned over on her side and curled up, determined to forget about it and go back to sleep. After only a few seconds she shifted uncomfortably and groaned, feeling the friction the movement caused between her legs. Spirits, she was wet, and her arousal did not seem to be going away. Flipping over on her back she put one hand behind her head and the other across her midriff and scrunched her eyes closed in an attempt to focus.

Instead she found herself remembering the dream. Asami's lips on hers, pasionate kissing, her hand tangled in the beautiful woman's hair. Asami's hands began to explore, finding their way down to her breasts, cupping them and feeling through the fabric for her nipples.

Korra's hands took on a life of the own, mimicking Dream Asami's . A moan escaped her lips as she tuned and twisted her nipples through her night shirt, one hand wondering down her abdomen and exploring the exposed skin where he shirt had rode up, pausing at her waistband.

Dream Asami decided instead to run her hand up Korras shirt. She slid her fingers under her Dream Korra's bra and wrapped her hands around Korra's breasts. Korra's breath hitched as she felt herself clinch and throb.

Korra bit her lip. Spirits, this felt good. Very good. She brought her leg together and moaned again at the friction it caused. She couldn't take it any more. Quickly her right hand reached down and slid into her pants.

She was taken aback by her slick wetness; she was soaked. Biting her lip she moved her fingers in circles around her clit. Her breath hitched as she discovered herself. _Spirits, that feels good._ Again she thought of Asami, imagining her fingers belonged to her friend. Dream Asami's fingers stroked her outer lips quickly finding her inner lips, and soon moving past those as well. Korra groaned in pleasure, spreading her legs and slipping her fingers into herself. She was warm and her fluids covered her hand. She began to pump in and out of herself, wondering at how good it felt.

A loud moan escaped her lips and she found herself gasping for breath when she hit a particularly sensitive spot, and she clinched around her own fingers. Startled and exhilarated by the discovery she curled her fingers in an attempt to reproduce the feeling.

"Oh, SPIRITS!" She cried, and repeated the motion, again imagining Asami's lips on hers, pulling away to ask if she liked what she was doing. Korra moaned in the affirmative. She felt something in her core; a heated tenseness that she hadn't experienced before. Desperate for more she kept going and the heat moved to the base of her spine.

Her breath came in sharp gasps and she squeezed her eyes shut. She bit her lip so hard she was sure she tasted blood, but she didn't care.

"FUUUUCK!" she yelled as the feeling intensified, moving to the apex of her legs as she convulsed around her fingers, he legs stiffening and her toes curling.

Korra blinked. Did she just do what she thinks she did thinking of Asami?

**A/N: I'm could continue the story some if you'd like, but that's up to you guys. Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Perspective

**A Different Perspective**

The engine of the satomobile purred as Asami eased it through the streets. She wasn't in a hurry, she had plenty of time to make it to her meeting, and then afterwards she would meet Korra for some girl time.

Korra. A chill ran down her back and her heart fluttered as she thought of the Avatar. Her new short hair worked well for her, and her baggy clothes were somehow both feminine and tom-boyish at the same time. Asami smiled while she thought of her. She found he mind wondering to what little exposed skin Korra's outfits showed. Her arms were tone, and her shoulders strong but slight at the same time. Much was left to the imagination, but it could easily be assumed that her core was in just as good of shape as her arms were. Her abs must be defined, but she doubted overly so.

Catching her mind wondering she snapped her eyes back into focus just in time to slam on the brakes and stop for a red light. That had been close, and it had been happening too much lately. Asami knew that her infatuations were misplaced. Korra had never shown any inclination toward women in any kind of romantic fashion, much less toward Asami.

Still, she couldn't help the way she felt. Keeping it all bottled up inside like this wasn't getting her anywhere but frustrated. Seeing her so often, and many times under the premise of friendly "girls days" was like some kind of self imposed torture. She couldn't wait to get there, to see her, to be with her. But once she was, it hurt so badly to not be with her in the same since that she wanted. She would hold the younger girls hand and brush it off like they were just close friends, but in her heart she knew that wasn't it. She would say things she knew were inappropriate and explain how it was meant platonically, but she knew that it wasn't. It was eating at her how strongly she felt and how much it hurt to be both with her and to be apart from her.

The young engineer sighed as she pulled over to the curb. She was going to have to say something soon before she slipped up in some way that couldn't be fixed. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. What was she thinking? She couldn't do that; Korra would never want to see her again! Better to keep her feelings cooped up inside. Yes, that was what she was going to have to do. She looked down and realized that her grip on her searing wheel was likely to leave permanent imprints and took another breath.

* * *

><p>Her meeting having gone well, Asami checked the clock. Korra should have been here 15 minutes ago, but her Mr. Segul had been a little chatty and she was running behind.<p>

Her heels clacked loudly has she walked down the hall at the speed of a mild jog. It was her sad attempt to not look like she was in a hurry despite the fact that she was, but running was not an option. Not in this shirt. She glanced down knowing that walking so quickly was not going to keep her breasts from attempting to pop out of the top of her blouse much more than running would. If she could keep some of the force out of her heel-strikes it wouldn't be much of a problem, and she _was_ running late.

Rounding a corner fast she found herself tipping forward as she ran into someone. She attempted to catch herself, flinging her hands forward. Her folder and papers flew everywhere. The next thing she knew her knees were hitting the ground and she realized she was on her hands a knees on top of someone. She was too stunned for the first moment or two to be as mad as she would have been. Then she saw who she ran into.

"Korra!" Asami was short of breath, and looked down at the Avatar who was on her butt with her legs sprawled out in front of her (one between Asami's knees) and her hands planted on the ground behind her. Asami's breath hitched and she felt her cheeks burning as she realized how close their lips were.

"Uh…. Hey Asami…." Korra's eyes lidded themselves somewhat as her cheeks went red. She shifted somewhat and the older woman realized where Korra's thigh was.

Trying hard to control the fluttering in her stomach and her heart attempting to bust out of her chest and run amuck in the halls she awkwardly scrambled to get up. "I'm so sorry, I was in a meeting and he wouldn't stop talking, and I was trying to get to you, I just wasn't paying enough attention to how I got there I guess…" She knelt down to pick up her papers.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Bit of Angst

_** A/N: Ermegersh, I'm awful, I know. I haven't uploaded in a long time, mostly due to school, and work, and homework, and getting hit by a car while on my bike. Don't worry, I'm okay. Didn't even take a ride in an ambulance or anything. **_

_**Special thanks to everyone who took the time to follow, despite the fact that you've probably forgotten about me by now anyway, and anyone who commented. I thought interest and died out and almost didn't keep going until I noticed that someone else had commented (thanks Limuze) almost a month after the last person. You really must have been digging to find a story that hadn't updated in so long. But I'm glad you did.**_

_**I'll try to do a chapter a week, though I'm kinda making it up as I go along at this point. I know it's going to me a slow burn of sorts, with maybe some fantasizing and more dreams, but for the most part it's going to be a while before they get over their fear of rejection and try anything for really reals.**_

_**Anywho, hope you enjoy, comment if you have suggestions or want to be a beta reader. I could use one of those. :P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2; A New Bit of Angst<strong>

Korra arrived at Asami's office a few minutes liked to be on time, so she didn't want to be late. Her chest felt constricted and butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach like there was no tomorrow. _Gah, what was happening to me? I mean it isn't like I'm going to tell her how I feel_._ Spirits, I'm not even sure I _feel_ any way at all. One dream doesn't have to mean anything, right?_ But just the thought of seeing her after last night's… events… She was both looking forward to seeing her and dreading it.

"Hey, Minye," Korra greeted Asami's receptionist.

"Good morning Avatar Korra. Miss Sato is taking a meeting downstairs, but she should be returning soon. She left you a message. "Minye reached over and pulled a note pad out of her desk. "I quote, 'Korra, I'm looking forward to seeing you today. I'll be with you as soon as I can.'" Korra's heart skipped a beat as the receptionist looked at her. _She was looking forward to seeing her_. "Avatar Korra?"

"Huh? Yes?" _Of course she was looking forward to seeing her. They were friends._

"Are you feeling well?" Minye raised an eyebrow.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I'll… I'll just wait over here." Korra sat in the waiting area, tapping her foot nervously. A few minutes later she looked at Minye, who looked up at her with another one of those raised eyebrows. Korra's eyes widened slightly before she quickly looked away and she stilled her foot, only to find herself rubbing her palms across her thighs not long after that.

She looked up at the clock. Asami should have been here almost 15 minutes ago. She looked around the room; still no sign of her. _Well, Minye did say she was taking a meeting downstairs. That probably means one of those conference rooms. I'll see if I can go find her. The walls are all glass; at least I'll know where she is._

Korra stood up, a determined look on her face.

"Avatar Korra?" Sheturned to see Minye looking at her questioningly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, I'm just going to see if I can find her, that's all"

"Oh, okay. Would you like to leave a message in case you miss each other?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Um… How about, 'I'm going down to the downstairs conference rooms to see if I can find you. If you're not there, I'll meet you by the door.' How's that?"

Minye nodded as she scribbled on her note pad. "I have, 'I'm going down to the downstairs conference rooms to see if I can find you. If you're not there, I'll meet you by the door.' Is that correct?"

"Yeah, that's good." Korra took off for the first floor. She was just about to the conference rooms, trying to control her apparently out of control emotions, when she found herself on her butt and looking up into the very close face of Asami. She had run into her as she rounded a corner, apparently at break-neck speed.

By all means, she should have winced, or yelled, or yelped, or done just about anything to bring attention to her surprise and the sharp pain in her aforementioned butt, but when she saw who it was, and saw how close she was, all Korra could do was lock eyes on her lips; spirits, her lips. They looked so soft, so… sensual. Carefully painted, and open in a gasp of surprise, or perhaps pain? Either way Korra's breath hitched for a second as all she could think about was her dream and how badly she wanted to kiss the beautiful woman on top of her.

And then Asami was scrambling to her feet, blurting out an apology and picking up her papers. It was cute how she didn't seem to know what to say, and the view as she bent over was more than worth the tumble. Why had Korra never noticed how shapely Asami was before now? _Spirits, that _ass_, Rava help me, but it looks like her breasts were about to pop out of her shirt. _

Well, really, she had noticed. It was one of the reasons she didn't like her when they first met. Aside from the whole you're-dating-the-guy-I-want thing there was the and-I-really-can't-compete-with-that thing. Korra had spent her whole life training to be the avatar, which meant she was really in shape; just not a really feminine shape. She was tone and tomboyish at best, and she knew it. She didn't have curves, and so much working out meant that her breasts were smaller, less prominent, and even the little bit of boob she did had was usually wrapped up tight to keep them from getting in the way. Fighting was not friendly with the idea of big breasts.

Korra sighed as she got up. Not only did she have no idea how she actually felt, she had no idea if Asami would even be open to the idea if she did feel something. The whole same-sex thing wasn't unheard of in such a huge city, but Asami had never given her any reason to think she had ever been interested in women before, much less, such an _unwomanly_ woman. Even if her sex didn't get in the way, why would Asami want someone like her?


	4. Chapter 4: A New Awareness

_**A/N: Okay, it's a technically a day or so over a week, but I'm only human guys, and this is way sooner than the last chapter. I kinda struggled to keep this going at a slow pace, it's so easy for this to be the start of the relationship, but I want to play with it some. For those of you paying attention, this is after the war ends, but before the wedding in the final episode, and as we have no idea how long that was, I wanted to play with it some before the Spirit World Vaca.**_

_**Thanks to EmoPokemon, Shipperofallkinds, Limuze, robblu123, NoirRenamon, , and Dezed for 're amaze-balls**_

_**Aso thanks to pkameen, Ichiro0915, R93, hrsgrl1993, Dragorex101, ValkuVauseQueen, alceecupid, dunununuh BATMAN, Being A Wall Flower Rocks, Bordy, Grawrr, Hunter10600, Liz555, Weird-Ally-Ilikesuperheroes, bladzesword, butterjelly, chicane89, lori0108, luvShikamaru, votehf, Look to the Skie, Smallspkp, NoirRenamon, Jean Fontine, Limuze, Shipperofallkinds for following. You are too kind**_

_**Special thanks to Jomicro, RanKuro, EmoPokemon for following and favving. You guys keep me going. **_

_**As always, reviews are appreciated! **_

* * *

><p><strong>A New Awareness<strong>

After a hurried and hasty apology, and a mad scramble to recollect the fallen papers and documents, Asami managed to compose herself; at least on the outside. It took everything she had to fight down the blush she knew was coming, and it was a minor miracle that she didn't hyperventilate at the close proximity she had found herself in, but by the time her mad scramble was over she was in enough control to at least face Korra again.

"So, um, that was my last meeting for the day, I'm technically free the rest of the day, aside from some stuff I can do at home. So, what should we do for our 'Girls Day'?"

"Well, I know you're into spas and stuff, but what if we worked for it a bit? How about some sparing before some relaxing? It's been a while since you've practiced, and I can promise to not bend. Unless you want to spare against a bender."

"That's actually a great idea. I've been so busy I haven't been able to work out in a few days, and a trip to the spa afterwards is always a plus." Asami smiled. Having any reason for Korra to be so close, and later, partially nude, was always a plus. She might even be able to confirm some of her thoughts on Korra core… She glanced up at her, again fighting a blush. _I'm glad I decided to actually start wearing blush, or I'd have a lot more explaining to do…_

"Great!" Korra smiled and scratched the back of her neck. "It's a date then!"

Asami's heart ached at the euphemism, but she refused to let it show. Smiling, she led her friend to the satomobile. Putting it in gear Asami looked over at Korra. "I have plenty of space at the estate, and the weather is great today. How about we spar outside?"

"Sounds good, I train outside most days anyway." Korra smiled over at her and Asami did the same, swallowing her heartache the same as always.

"I'll have to change. Do you have a change of clothes?"

"I don't… I should have thought of that, it was my idea." Korra looked somewhat crestfallen

"That's okay, you can use something of mine."

Korra lit up again. "Great!"

They fell into a companionable silence for a while before Asami spoke up. "So, what's new in the life of the Avatar?"

"Oh, nothing, really.. Just picking up the pieces like you are. Kuvira left things pretty messed up. Plus, there's the wedding to worry about. I am so bad a shopping for formal dresses…"

"I can help with the dress, unless you have someone else in mind. Anyone you're trying to impress while you're there?" Asami tried to sound nonchalant, like it didn't really matter. It did, really, but Korra couldn't know that.

"Oh! Um.. Not really." Korra turned a light shade of red and scratched her neck.

Asami raised an eyebrow as her heart sank. "Do you want to try that again?"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe." It wasn't a question this time.

"Well, who is he?" Asami forced passed the pain in her chest.

"Uh, well…Thing is…" Korra trailed off. "Have you ever met anyone Gar?"

"Have I… What does that have to do with anything?" Asami tried hard to believe she didn't know the answer. Korra not bending that way was the whole reason she hadn't pursued her, the whole reason she had dealt with this pain in her chest every time she saw her. She hadn't wanted to ruin the friendship she had with her. She couldn't lose her. So she had her in the only way that she could; as a friend. But if she bent _that_ way, and she'd lost her chance it would kill her.

"Well, have you?"

"I know a few people, some who bend both ways… So do you."

"I do?" Korra looked somewhat panicked.

"Yeah, you've met them at social functions." _As well as other places. Like at my work, at my home, at Air Temple Island…_

"Oh, so, you don't have a problem with them?"

"No, not at all. Why?"

"No reason." Korra paused. "I just think the person I like might, you know, be Gar?

"…Oh…"

The satomobile was quiet again as they pulled into Asami's driveway. "I'll get you those clothes and meet you downstairs." Asami said and headed to her room, breaking into a run as soon as Korra was out of sight. She leaned against the door and took a deep breath. There was no reason to assume that Korra bent her way, she had said her crush might be Gar, not that she was.

She closed her eyes. _She can't be Gar. She just can't. If this person ends up being a girl I don't know if I can take it. Knowing she likes a guy is one thing. I want her to be happy, and I'd know that I'd never had a shot anyway, but if it's a girl… if it was a girl, it could have been me, and I couldn't live with that._


	5. Chapter 4: A New Awareness Part II

_**A/N: I'm so sorry the last chapter was so short. It looked a lot longer when I wrote it on my phone. So, I guess I'm going to have to stop doing that. lol. Anywho, I felt bad so I wrote kind of an extension. think of it as Chapter 4 part II**_

* * *

><p>Mentally shaking herself, Asami headed for the closet and grabbed a change of clothes. She changed, and then looked around for something that would fit Korra. Most of her stuff was a lot tighter than anything the Water Tribe native would normally wear. But maybe that was a good thing. Maybe she could get her in something a little more… revealing. She grabbed a tight aquamarine tank top and some thin grey sweats with a matching stripe down the legs and pull cord in the waist. It was simple and practical enough to get her to wear it, but it would still look good on her.<p>

Asami looked down at herself and decided to change again. She donned a red and black sports bra with similar sweat pants bearing a red stripe flanked on either side by thinner black ones. Good. If Korra _did_ bend that way, so was going to make her take notice.

Smiling, with a half-baked plan sent in motion, Asami set out for the sparing area out back, stepping heal to toe and making sure to sway her hips. Oh, if she did bend that way, she would notice. Her eyes glinted.

Jogging out to the sparing yard, Asami held out her choice of clothes for the Avatar. "Here, it's about all I have that's fit for sparing and might fit you," she smiled. _Also they're the sexist workout clothes I thought I could get you to put on, and I really want you to wear them._

Korra looked at her, then to her outstretched arm, then back at her. "O-oh, uh, sure… Where should I…" She looked around.

Asami smiled again. "There's a bush over there," she teased, loving how she made Korra's face go as red as her sports bra. "Or you could use the workshop. The satomobile should be unlocked and it won't be dusty if you want to put your clothes in there. I may have not really been thinking when I told you I'd meet you out here."

Korra thanked her and took the clothes, turning to the workshop and jogging away. _Spirits, she looks good,_ Asami though, watching her bottom bounce and her hair bob has she made her way to change. A few minutes later she was back, jogging again, but Asami made sure she wasn't looking, afraid to be caught staring.

Some warm-ups and light sparing later and Asami was not doing well. Korra did look good in that outfit; too good. She was too distracting. Every time Asami seemed to be getting the edge on her he shirt would ride up, or the fabric would cling just the right way, one time giving Asami a very clear idea of what her butt actually might have looked like under those sweats, and another time clinging to her breasts perfectly outlining them.

Asami wasn't sure how much longer she could take it, or how long she could wait for some alone time afterwards. She was so aroused by this point that just the movements of defending caused unaffordable sensations between her legs.

Suddenly she felt herself spin around, and her arms were pinned behind her back. Korra took a step back, causing her knees to bend. Her balance was lost and she leaned into the Water Tribe woman, all too aware of her breasts pressed up against her back. Glad that her flushed face could be blamed on the sparing, she felt her skin bristle as Korra's breath found her neck.

"You're distracted. Is there something you want to talk about?" Korra panted but kept her grip firm.

"Just normal work stuff, I guess," Asami grunted back, trying without luck to evade her captor.

"You're way too off for that. I don't know what's going on, but this isn't normal work stuff"

_Crap. I knew I was distracted, but she wasn't supposed to pick up on it this much. How am I supposed to keep her from finding out how I feel if I can't stop ogling her?_

"It's nothing. I'm just tired and have too much on my mind. How about that spa treatment?"

"What time is it? They said our massage is at 6."

"Oh. Sounds like we have plenty of time. Let's head inside and cool off then."


	6. Chapter 5: A New Development

_**A/N: Another kinda short chapter, and I'm starting to think they pretty much all will be. I have so much homework to catch up on, it isn't even funny. But on the up side, you get a little bit of smutty mcsumt-smut in this one. ;P**_

_**Thanks to Pythonking, kiwishark, hydeslawyer, LadyNightV, Michin351, Nahoma, Sameno, Then-Get-Traught, WILDSIXX, bebitababygirl, 5, pen name is, rbx, Chasenyx, FaBerrian8789, Lady Denile, Nechi, Ode-chan, kumori Hunter, peng176, rulolarata, simnar23, thecheekybrunette, and usctrojan18 for following! I'm glad you thought enough of my story to want to read more.**_

_**Also, thanks to **_Sameno, gengh08, and Music is the Answer to Life for faving! Always glad to be worth a fav. :D

_**And finally, a big thanks and a huge hug (and maybe so sloppy kisses) for ProudToBeaFIlipina, AnarchyWolf, 5, fanficreaderaddict, jennihort88, peng176, rulolarata, usctrojan18**_

A New Development

Korra looked at Asami as she retreated to the house. She seemed to have a bit of an extra sway to her hips, but she stumbled a few times, catching herelf quickly. Grinning, Korra followed her, feeling her arousal as her lower lips slid over one another. She was slick with need, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from having a good time with her friend. _If I could just deal with __**this**__ I'm sure it wouldn't look so much like she's actually trying to be sexy. I'm just turned on, and I'm seeing what I want to see._

Her sparing outfit was sexy enough, but she knew that a massage meant nakedness covered only by a thin robe. As much as she was looking forward to it, she was also dreading it as well. If she was this turned on just by fighting in a somewhat revealing top and thin pants, what would happen to her when _that_ happens?

_I'll cross that bridge when I get to it._ Korra thought, pushing her nervousness to the back of her mind.

Reaching the house, Korra could hear a kettle steaming in the kitchen and followed her ears. She found Asami busing herself with the kettle, rustling though the cupboards.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Uh, yeah, but I think I'll head up to the bathroom real quick, if that's okay."

"Sure, you know the way, right?"

"Of course. It's been a while, but not that long." Korra smiled.

"Okay then. I'll set this to steep and change while you do that then."

She slipped out of the kitchen and made her way to the closest bathroom. Once there, she pulled down her pants and sat herself on the toilet, leaning back as her she reached down to relieve the ache between her legs. She hissed at the contact and bit her lip in an attempt to stifle the noise. She was new to this whole masturbation thing and she hadn't quite mastered the ability to be quiet yet. The need was too great though, and relief made it well worth the risk.

She circled her clit with her right hand, bringing her left up under her shirt to tease her left nipple, rolling and pinching it between her fingers. Memories of her sparing session rose to the front of her mind. Asami's naked midriff, covered in a well-earned sheen, her breasts pressed to her own body in a series of grappling moves. The way those pants clung to her legs and butt, showing off every curve. She groaned in pleasure as her pulse and breathing speed up.

What she was doing felt good, but she needed more. Struggling not to moan out loud she slid a finger into herself, curling it in an attempt to find **that** spot again. She did so almost immediately, and couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

"Fuck!" she whispered loudly. By now she was panting, and she could feel the beginnings of that tightness winding up inside of her. She was afraid to make too much noise, but she needed release, and she needed it badly.

Holding her breath she curled her finger again, stroking the inside of her walls. She strained to keep herself quiet as that spring inside herself wound tighter. _More! I need more!_ She thought to herself as she extended her thumb to rub her clit as she continued to pump in and out of herself with growing speed. Sweat pooled on her brow and her breathing was frantic. _Spirits, that feels good. Yes, Asami, I want you so badly! I want to kiss you, I want to caress you, I want you to be mine!_ She imagined herself kissing Asami, pulling her close, pressing her body against her own as she took those soft red lips with her own. She would kiss her deeply, with need and passion as her hands explored her, tracing up and down the older woman's body. She would tease her nipples through her clothes, tracing random patterns over them for a long while before pinching them through the fabric. Asami would like that. She would groan into Korra's mouth with as much want and need as she herself had. She would-

"Unnngh!" Korra cried out, trying as best she could to stifle the sound of her release as she gushed her juices all over her hand.

She sat there a few seconds, catching her breath before she even thought to remove her fingers from herself. She wiped them clean on the toilet paper and then cleaned the rest of herself. _Spirits, I made a mess. I'm using half the roll_, she observed as she finished up, making sure to get her thighs as well. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands before heading out of the bathroom and heading back to the kitchen.

That's when she heard it. A moan. Long and low, and quickly followed by another, shorter, higher pitched one. Then a groan, low and guttural. Followed by words. "Oh, yes… So close… Fuck, I need this… Ah, oh…" her voice was distorted by pleasure, but Korra instantly recognized it. It was Asami.

Just like that, the arousal she had worked so hard to rid herself of was back, and at least three times as bad. She instantly soaked her underwear, and she felt herself throb hard. Her knees buckled and she caught herself on the wall.

"Fuck, yes, right there… Please, don't stop!"

Eyes wide, Korra listened, afraid to move. She didn't hear anyone else, Asami must be talking to whoever she was francizing about.

"I'm, I-I'm gunna! AAhhhhngh!" Asami panted hard, gulping audibly as she caught her breath.

Korra ran for the bathroom, and once there she only had to touch her clit and twist her nipples two or three times before she came hard.


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. I wanted to update yesterday, but as I'm sure you know there were server issues, so I wasn't able to. I actually have a couple chapters done for you, so the next couple weeks will be updated on time for sure.**_

_**Thanks to kaizokuippai, Water-Bent-Korra, Cas0315, lonewolf994, Fenrisulfr, KuroFeng, RedZenin, and finally Pythonking for following. I'm glad to see that the story is well liked enough that people are still finding it and liking what they see.**_

_**Thanks as well to lonewolf994, RovingFish, and erebush6h for faving. Glad I made it to your Other-People-Can-Actually-See-What-I-Like list. :D**_

_**And special thinks to Erks00, 890, AsuraWan, and Rikayne for following and faving, you guys keep me going! For real. I know I say that practacly every chapter, but it's true.**_

_**Also, thanks for the comments. I'm glad you were looking forward to this one, Erks00. I hope you like it. And Liz555, I'm glad the short chapters don't bother you too much. The next couple look to be longer though (at least in Word they do, but they always seem to shrink a lot when they go online).**_

_**One more thing. Just in case some of you were confused. The ward "Gar" means "Not heterosexual". I got the idea from another author, I truthfully can't remember who, I've read so many other fanfics it's hard to keep track. I think they used "Lar", and I like the idea of whatever work I use rhyming with radar, so I kept the last two letters, but changed up the first one. Lame, I know, but I'm not **_**that**_** creative when it comes to making up words. Anyway, "Gar" isn't used the same way as "gay" is here. It's more of an identity, a source of pride and support, and it isn't used in a derogatory way. Just thought I'd clarify.**_

* * *

><p>A New Risk<p>

Asami watched Korra hurry from the room. She either really had to pee or she had some other reason for wanting to get out of the room, but she wasn't going to worry about it. Right now she just needed to take care of herself or she was going to go insane. Busying herself with useless tea was not doing the trick. If anything, hurrying around the kitchen and fumbling and dropping things was making it worse. Setting the tea to steep, she quickly left the kitchen to find a nearby room. Usually she'd at least go to the second floor to avoid any chance of interruptions, but this required immediate attention.

Hurrying down a hall after Korra she stopped and stood frozen. She heard something. Something she didn't think she'd ever hear. It sounded like Korra, but she wasn't talking or mumbling to herself. She was **moaning**. Notsomething she thought she would ever hear.

Korra was obviously trying to be quiet, but she wasn't succeeding. Her breathing could be heard through the door, and her moans, though soft, were clearly audible.

Asami felt herself clench and gush at the thought of what was going on just on the other side of that door. She needed release more than ever now, but the thought of missing what was most likely a once in a lifetime opportunity was just unbearable.

"Fuck!" came a muffled cry, and again, the raven-haired beauty felt herself clench. It was all she could do to keep from crying out herself as she felt her inner walls contract at the curse word that had escaped her love's mouth. The idea of Korra, most likely leaning back on the toilet, her bum just barely balancing on the edge, with her pants around her ankles and her knees spread wide while she stoked herself, most probably with one hand up her shirt… The mental image was too much for her.

She reached down the front of her own pants right there in the hallway as she listened. She stoked herself, feeling her clit grow hard and sensitive, and she bit her lip in an attempt to stay quiet. She strained her ears. Korra had managed not to say anything else, but her breathing was erratic, soft, muffled moan escaped her as she continued her ministrations, her breath catching in her throat.

_Oh, how I would love to make you make those sounds for me,_ Asami thought to herself as she slipped a finger into herself, gasping quietly as she did so. _I want to taste you. I want to lick you and tease you till you gasp like that for me._ Her knees shook with the effort it took to remain standing and she braced herself against the wall with one hand. She was close, she could feel it. That heat was pooling in her crotch, that spring winding tight for release, she would fall over the edge soon, and she knew it. _Spirit's __**everything**__ is throbbing! _She gritted her teeth in an effort keep herself from moaning out loud.

"Unnngh!" Korra cried, and Asami realized with shock that the water tribe woman had finished.

_Shit, she's done! I have to get somewhere now! _Pulling her hand out of her pants she stumbled a few doors down before ducking into a spare bedroom. She slumped onto the bed, feeling her heart go wild. Being so close to getting caught was apparently almost as huge of a turn on as hearing Korra pleasuring herself.

She quickly dropped her pants hoping to take advantage of the source of her libido to make quick work of her… situation.

She made quick work of her shirt and slipped her breasts out of her bra as she laid back on the bed and spread her legs wide. She stoked her swollen clit with one hand as she grabbed her breast with the other. Her breath hitched at the contact. She was already so turned on, and had been so close earlier. This wasn't going to take long. Usually she would try to make it last, enjoying the sensations and prolonging her inevitable orgasm, brining herself as close to the edge as possible and keeping herself there as long as she could before hurtling over that cliff. She would ride it out and float down from her high as lazily as possible. But Korra had just finished. She would be back in the kitchen soon, and wonder where she was. This had to be fast.

She rubbed her clit in slow circles, moaning at the contact. Her breathing was getting harder and she moaned again as she sped up, rubbing her clit roughly, enjoying the near pain as she slipped two fingers into her core and took her own nipple in her mouth. She groaned low in her throat at the feeling. _Korra kissed her roughly, full of want and need, bruising her lips with the force of it. She would take her bottom lip between her teeth and bite at it, causing her lover to hiss and clinch with her own need. Korra would kiss a trail down her neck, sucking hard at her pulse point as her hands wondered down her sides and up to her breasts, teasing the soft flesh just under them until she was a writhing mess of hot lust as she did the same to her dripping wet pussy. She trace patterns on her skin so close to where she wanted -needed- to be touched, but _never_ quite there. _

"Oh, yes… So close…" she said to no one in particular, feeling herself flutter around her fingers just thinking of the foreplay. "Fuck, I need this," she said out loud as she begged in her head for Fantasy Korra to give her what she needed so badly.

"_What do you want, Asami?" Korra would ask, and she would be too stubborn to say it, at least at first. It should be obvious._

"_Please, you know what I want," she would say, bucking her hips in an attempt to trick Korra's fingers into touching her._

"_Tell me," Korra would demand, leaning down to trace circles around her nipples with her tongue._

_Too crazed to care what she was saying at this point, Asami would concede. "Please, fuck me! I want you inside me, I want you to taste me! Please, I need it!" She would practically scream._

"Oh, yes… So close… Fuck, I need this… Ah, oh…" Her core clenched, pulling her stomach taunt with it, lifting her off the bed before she slammed her head back into the pillows.

_Korra would smile, maybe even let out a low chuckle before slamming into her and finger fucking her to oblivion as she took first one nipple in her mouth, then the other, before trialing down her stomach, biting and nipping on the way. She stopped to play with her belly button before finally reaching her sensitive bundle of nerves just inside her lower lips. _

"Fuck yes, right there… Please don't stop!" Asami yelled, not even realizing she had said it out loud. _Fantasy Korra grinned into her apex before inserting another finger and curling them upward with each outward down-stroke._ Asami's breath was coming in short gasps as she squeezed her eyes closed, her brown furled in concentration and pleasure. "I-I'm gunna! AAhhhhngh!" she cried out as her back arched off the bed and she clinched around her fingers hard, her own natural lubricant coating her hand. She gasped, swallowing hard and trying to clear her vision of the stars she was seeing.

As she crashed back to earth and the room came back into focus she reached under the bedspread and pulled the top sheet and used it to clean up with before hurriedly tossing it in the hamper and looking for something to use as an excuse for being gone so long.

* * *

><p>Asami and Korra arrived at the spa about an hour later, after a lazy, if not somewhat awkward conversation over tea. Asami had tried to get more from Korra about this mystery man she was trying to impress, but she was tight lipped as could be, only saying that she had known the person some time and that her feelings were most likely not returned, despite her hope to catch their eye.<p>

Asami wasn't sure how to feel about that. She was glad that Korra's chances of being with someone else were slim. She was sure her heart would break again if she saw Korra on some else's arm as they whispered sweet nothings in her ear. But that same heart broke anyway at the thought of Korra so distressed and hurt at her inability to be with the person she wanted. She knew the pain too well, and she didn't want the beautiful woman to feel its sharp sting.

She had assured her friend that she would be able to attract his attentions. She was beautiful and caring, and intelligent, and has the biggest heart of anyone she'd ever met. Sure she could be a bit hard-headed and was sometimes like a bullram in a china shop, and maybe that led to some rather interesting stories about her social tactics, but that was part of her charm. Her social inaptness was nothing more than a cute quirk, and the right guy would find it adorable. Sure, she was the Avatar, but if the man she wanted had such an easily bruised ego as to not be able to deal with that, he wasn't worth her time or effort, and Asami had told her has much. Nothing had been an exaggeration, and all of it had come from the heart. Asami had worried that she spoke maybe a little too honestly about her view of the caramel skinned beauty, but it was easily covered up as a show of support from a friend.

Now they walked to the reception desk at the spa and greeted the woman there with matching smiles.

"Hello, I am Asami Sato of Future Industries, and this is Avatar Korra. We do not have appointments, but we were hoping we might be squeezed in for a massage, and maybe a mud bath or something similar."

"We don't mean to be trouble, but we heard this place is worth the money and we could really do with some down time to unwind," Korra put in. "You have no idea how hard it is to bend whole buildings level again." She crossed her arms behind her back and arched backwards. A series of loud pops could be heard as she winced. "Please tell me you have something available."


	8. Chapter 7: A New Bit of Fluff

_**A/N: As usual, thanks all for continuing to give me a reason to keep writing this story. I'm a few chapters ahead, but the latest complete one has two possible endings and I'm not sure which direction to take it in… I really don't feel like splitting into two stories, so I better make up my mind. Both have some pretty interesting possibilities though, so we'll see.**_

_**As usual a shout out to all who have followed. Thanks to N3ss13, Penguin Lord0029, The Unyielding, confuzzled9872, fireandrain5150, reddraik, and xWasabi24 for that, it lets me know people are still paying attention. And let's face it, I'm a bit of an attention whore. I don't get in irl, so online is all I got. :P**_

_**Also, many thanks to Kirito32, CsongorBalint, berryshake, Erks00, rogenight for following and faving, I think that this is the first time everyone who faved also followed. Yay for first evers! Ever's? Evers'? I'm not sure if that needs an apostrophe or where to put it if it does, but yeah.**_

_**Also, comments! I got those! Who? Me, that's who. Erks00, I'm so glad you were looking forward to this chapter. I hope you like it. Fenrisulfr, I'm glad you liked that we got to see the same thing from Asami's prospective. I hope you enjoyed, and yes, I will keep being awesome. Cause that's how I roll. **_

_**Alright, on to the story. It's a little bit of fluff and character development, so it's kinda slow, but still needed. Let me know what you think.**_

_**A New Bit of Fluff**_

Korra wasn't sure what to think about yesterday. Her misadventure after sparing aside, Asami had said some things that had her thinking. They had talked about the wedding, and she'd done all she could to try to get Korra to tell her who she was trying to impress, but there was no way she could tell the minty eyed woman that she was the recipient of her affection. It was not an option. Asami was her friend, she couldn't risk messing that up just because she was confused.

Still, some of the things she said, and the way she said them… It had been hard to concentrate for pretty much the rest of the day. (Totally ruined the whole almost-nakedness thing at the spa). It seemed like there was more to it than her just being a good friend. Or maybe she was just being confused again and she was reading too much into an innocent conversation between friends.

"Gah!" She grabbed her hair and stared up at the ceiling. This would be so much easier if she were a guy. Guys say that kind of thing and you KNOW they have a thing for you. Even SHE couldn't mess that up, and she'd been raised on a guarded compound with only Naga for company. Naga and the White Lotus guards. To say she was socially stunted was an understatement. Not that she hadn't gotten better since she first came to Republic City, but still. _Figuring out if a girl is into girls is way over my head,_ she thought.

Not to mention, she still wasn't sure this was a thing. What if this whole thing only lasted like a week? She'd never been into women before. So why start dreaming and fantasizing about Asami, of all people, now? _I mean, yeah, she's beautiful and smart, and totally at home in formal and business events like none other, and sexy, and confident, and she had that presence, the one that makes people stop what they are doing and look at her when she enters a room, and spirits, that hair, and those eyes, and those lips!_

Korra groaned again. What was wrong with her? She'd had crushes before, she'd even had a boyfriend. Mako hadn't worked out, but still. It wasn't like this. But maybe that was just because he was a guy and it wasn't so confusing. She didn't have to figure out if he bent her way before anything happened. Girls are supposed to like guys, and guys are supposed to like girls, it's assumed that that's the way it works.

Korra stood up and stretched, deciding she should go and meditate. Her chakras were all out of whack and she needed some balancing, and maybe an idea on who she could talk to about this.

After an hour or so of unsuccessful meditation Korra gave up and decided to head to Future Industries and see about leveling out buildings again. She might as well do something productive.

So she grabbed her glider, and the brace to attach it her back. Another design by Asami. The glider suits were useful, but not really too great for daily use around the city, so Asami had come up with this magnetic thing she could wear over or under her shirt and worked with something inside of the staff. No interference to the aerodynamics at all.

Taking a breath, she opened the wings and jumped up the air. The city was still a mess, the large crater where the new spirit portal now stood in its center taking up pretty much all of what used to be downtown. For now it was still a vine-covered crater, but soon the spirit wilds would take over and with any luck it would be a mini spirit forest. Right at the heart of the city.

Tilting the glider and bending some wind behind her, Korra flitted down toward Future Industries. She landed right outside the door and went inside.

She walked toward the receptionist. "Hey Chelse, got anything for me today?" She asked. Chelse and her had gotten to know each other somewhat the last couple days. She was the one that knew about all the projects, as she took most of the calls.

As a mater of fact, we just got a call that they are reopening Quangs in a few Days, and they want you to help move a statue they want in the main dining area. It's not really high on the priority list, what with everything else, but workers are covering most everything else. So if you want to give them a hand they can stop calling." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Sure, I'll head over and see if I can get it done." Korra grinned and headed back out with a wave.

Jumping up and bending her way over the city with the help of her glider she crossed to Quang's Cuisine. She folded in the wings of her glider a few feet before landing and skidded to a halt on the pavement, holding it behind her back and feeling it latch onto the magnetic holder there.

She walked inside, looking around. Resisting the urge to whistle at the interior of the high class restaurant she smiled at the greeter. "I'm told someone wants a statue moved?" she greeted the woman, eyeing her bright red form fitting dress and flowing hair. Korra gulped. _Wow,_ she thought.

"Yes, we have been requesting help for a while now, actually. The owner said it had to be the Avatar. 'We cannot have just anyone move it. We are Quang's Cuisine!'" she flourished her arms, clearly imitating her boss. "'We must be able to tell our patrons that we have had the services of the Avatar!'' She rolled her eyes. "I really did not think you would come though, Avatar Korra." She smiled. "Such a menial task for someone so important. The statue is out back. It is big, so it will have to be bent in on its back. But it should fit through the doors that way.

She turned and started to walk away as she looked over her shoulder. "This way."

Korra followed, trying hard not to stare. Her 5 inch heals not only made her legs look like they went on forever, but also did wonderful things to her backside as she walked, her swaying hips only making it harder not to stare.

_Okay, so it's not just Asami. I defiantly find this woman attractive too. Physically, at least._

"Here we are," the woman said, motioning to a 10 foot statue covered in a white sheet.

"What's it a statue of?" Korra asked, curious now that she thought it might be a secret.

"You." The woman answered. "You defeated Kuvira, saved the city, and opened a new spirit portal. You are our centerpiece." She smiled. "I will get out of your way. I will be watching though, so do try not to break anything." She touched Korra's arm gently and glanced at her though her lashes before walking away.

Korra stared after her, not sure what to think. Did she just flirt with her? She was pretty sure she just flited with her; and she was also pretty sure she liked it. A lot. She shook her head and turned to the task at hand.

Taking a deep breath she widened her stance before lifting the statue up a few inches. She grunted with the effort and set her jaw, eyes full of determination. She brought her hands around slowly as she tilted the statue on its back and, taking wide steps, walked it into the restaurant. I took a few minutes, and when she got inside the woman was waiting for her.

She was leaning against the greeters' podium, her arms crossed under her rather large breasts. "They want it in the center of the room," she stated, a smirk on her lips.

Korra frowned. She moved her arms and hands slowly, her muscles taunt as she controlled the movements of the statue. Swinging it upright again, she saw that the cloth had shifted and was now underneath the statue. She could move it a ways and make the cloth drag out of the way, but there wasn't much wiggle room with it upright like this, and airbending was not an option as it would require the use of one of her limbs; all of which she needed to more the statue. She looked at the woman, who raised one sculpted brow.

"Um, could you do me a favor and move that for me?" Korra grunted. "This thing is heavy, and I can't get it by myself."

The woman nodded and sauntered over to the statue, again swaying her hips, and, with her back to Korra, bent down to pick it up. She kept her legs straight as she bent at the waist, her butt jutting our behind her.

Korra's eyes widened as her core fluttered and it was all she could do to keep the statue in the air. _Spirits help me, she's going to kill me!_ Korra thought to herself as she grunted and set down the statue.

She stretched and relaxed her muscles. "T-Thanks," she said awkwardly.

The woman (She still didn't know her name) sauntered toward her. "Any time. You did the heavy lifting." She stepped closer and lightly stroked Korra's arm before looking at her through her lashes again.

Korra felt herself clench and took a step back. She was very aware of a certain slickness that she felt. "Yeah, true. I-um, IthinkI'msupposedtobemeetingsomeonebye!" she croaked before fleeing the restaurant.


	9. Chapter 8: A New Storm Cloud

_**A/N: Hey all, I'm glad to be able to put out another chapter. This one isn't quite as happy as the some of them have been, but it's just after a war, some unhappy stuff needs to be dealt with. I'm sorry, it needed to be written, I just hope it isn't too much of a put off for you.**_

_**A thanks to all those who followed since last time. PagelessWanderer, SilverWordsmith47, Talvi Noita, softballsweetie08, , Birion, WordsToShare, Zachara, drury01, kari2, seleina-scorpio, talia1612, Atzia21, Dattme, SivSavior33, and jdc6, you are all awesome**_

_**Thanks as well to the one lone soul who faved and don't mine letting other people know you read the story. Baby Joker Grins, yours is a place of honor, dear sir or madam.**_

_**Now for comments! I has them! How awesome is that? I never get over how cool it is when people care enough to leave one. It makes me so happy T_T jdc6 thinks that Quangs' hostess will be making Asami jealous. She just might. Initially she was a throw away character, but I like that idea. I may or may not work it in somehow. I feel wickedly mischievous just thinking about the possibilities, and it feels good! Fenrisulfr, I love awkward Korra too. She's so strong physically that personality quirks like that are great fun to read and to write. Liz555 pretty much agrees with Finrisulfer, but also thinks it was sad to not see Asami. Hey, the characters have lives too you know, they can't always be together all the time, it had to happen at some point. (Just in case you couldn't tell because I'm writing and not talking, I was not mad there, just being my usual somewhat abrasive and sarcastic self. The tone of voice I had in my head made that VERY funny.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>A New Storm Cloud <strong>

"Miss Sato?"

"Yes, Minye?"

"I know I said I'd handle things for you, but there's a few things that only you can do… The funeral home director needs answers, and I can't provide them. I'm sorry."

Asami was in her office. She rested her elbow on her desk and furrowed her brows, digging into her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. She had avoided dealing with her father's death. The pain of it was just too much. She had spent so long hating him, going so far as to return his unopened letters and tell him she wanted nothing more to do with him mere days before his death.

His death. He had known his decision would cost him his life, that's why he had ejected Asami at the last minute, and she had been powerless to do anything as she realized what was happening as the chair lurched back, flinging her body forward. She had been horrified. She had just forgiven him hours before and now he was going to be taken from her. It was selfish, she knew. He was sacrificing himself so that she could live. Her and the whole of Republic City.

That hadn't dulled the pain in her heart as she floated there in her chair, her parachute suspending her in the air as she still reached out for him, begging the world to not take him from her so soon after forgiveness. For years she had resented him for his betrayal to her. He had tried to kill her. The look in his eyes when he had attempted to shoot that claw at her, it had stayed with her. That, along with the thought that if only she had known of his hatred, maybe, just maybe, she could have done something to change his mind.

And finally, his mind had been changed. He saw the mistakes he had made, he worked with benders to save the city he loved. To save his daughter, whom he had regretted driving away.

This time he wasn't just locked up. She couldn't ignore him and know that he was still out there, that he was still alive. This time he was gone, and no matter how much she wanted to rebuild what she had once had with him, she would always know it was now impossible. He was gone; really gone. The kind of gone that meant there was no coming back.

"Miss Sato?"

Asami started, realizing she had gotten lost in thought again and that tears were squeezing their way from under her scrunched up eyes. Her fingers were wet and they ran down her face, trickling off her chin and nose. She took a deep breath. A vain attempt to steady her voice. "I am here, Minye." She could not keep the pain from her voice. She had run from it for too long already, and it had only been days. Korra and the city did well to distract her from it, but she could only run away for so long. Arrangements had to be made, and though Minye had done an excellent job so far of doing the bulk of it, many things needed her attention as well. "What do they need from me?"

"They need to know where he's to be buried. You never told me if he already has a plot or not. Also, they would like some film or slides to project of him before and during the funeral itself."

"He wished to be buried on our estate. Well, really, if it were possible, under Future Industries itself, but that can't be done. The contingency was his home. I have the permits, he secured those years ago. He will be in the back of the garden, by his workshop."

"Oh, alright, then. I'll let them know. Miss Sato?"

"Yes, Minye?"

"If you'd like, you can drop off the films and slides, I can go through them for you."

"I appreciate that, Minye, but I think that is something I need to do."

"Of course. I'll let you get back to work then." There was a click as Minye hung up the phone.

Asami set her receiver back in the cradle. She looked out the window and noted with some surprise that it was late. She had completely missed sunset and now the dark sky stared back at her. There was too much light from the city to see all but the brightest starts, and the blankness she saw in the night sky felt like it spoke to her heart.

Her heart that didn't think it could take much more. She gripped her chest as she stared out the window. Years pining after a woman she knew she could never have, years hating her father, only to forgive him and have him ripped from her life too soon.

She sighed. _I think I'm done for today. I need a drink._

She stood and stretched, bracing her hands on her desk as she flexed her back and legs. Steeling herself she walked out of her office she prepared herself to face her secretary. Depressed and Broken Asami was gone by the time she got to the door. Now she was CEO Asami. Minye was kind, and she had much sympathy for Asami. It was nice, but sometimes overbearing. As much as she tried, she had no idea what Asami was going though.

"Miss Sato?"

"It is late Minye. We should call it a day."

"Oh, okay. I'll just pack up then."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miss Sato."

* * *

><p>Asami found herself in front of a Gar Bar. It had been a long time since she had been to a place like this. But she needed a drink, and she needed to not think about Korra for a change, so here she was hoping against hope that she could have a drink or two or three and drown out the pain for just one night. Just one night to not be the rock everyone wanted her to be. One night to let the curtain fall and just be the girl behind it. The girl who was in just as much pain, if not more, than everyone else. The girl who didn't have the burden of a city's infrastructure on her shoulders, or the weight of a multimillion yuan company on her back. No, tonight she was just Asami, just a girl with emotions and needs.<p>

She took a deep breath and walked inside. It was dark, but flashes of colored light punctuated the gloom in vibrant rhythms as it pulsed in synch with the deep basses of the music the reverberated through the walls. I was loud, but that was good. The better to drown out her thoughts.

She walked to the bar and found a seat. She had made sure she looked good. She was sex on a stick tonight, and she knew it. But she was also here to drown out the pain. So, despite her high heels, tight red dress, ruby red lips, long flowing raven hair, and breasts pushed up so much they seemed to defy gravity, she slumped over the bar and ordered a Long Island Iced Tea, top shelf.

The woman behind the bar looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"I said, I'll have a Long Island Iced Tea, top self," Asami repeated.

"I don't think liquor is the medicine you're lookn' for, Sweetheart."

Asami felt her eye twitch. "I am not paying you to tell me what you think I need, I am paying you to give me what I ask for." Asami straightened her back, seamlessly shifting to CEO Asami.

The woman behind the bar put her hand on one hip. "I've been doing this a long time," she said. "and in my experience when someone comes in looking like you do, and asks for something that strong without even looking at me, they have way too much on their mind to be ordering it."

Asami stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where they do not judge me for my drinking habits," Asami stated, turning to walk away. She was stopped by a hand on her arm.

She balked. Swinging her wrist around, she grabbed the offending hand and pulled her over the bar. The people around her froze.

"Do not assume I am some helpless damsel in distress," Asami growled. "Just because I look like **this**," she ran a hand down her side, fingers trailing down her curves, "does not mean I cannot take care of myself." She looked into the woman's wide eyes and saw fear. _Good. She should be afraid._ Asami thought with no small amount of pride. But then the woman's eyes found their usual circumference, and filled with something else. Lust.

Asami narrowed her own eyes, and the woman lidded hers.

"You're right, sweetheart. I shouldn't judge based on looks. But I've been doing this a long time, and sometimes looks say a lot." Her voice was low and gravely. Heard to hear over the music. Asami was forced to lean in closer, straining her ears. "You came in here to forget someone or something, or both. Usually, liquor isn't the right thing for the trick. But I'll give it to you. If you promise to stick around 15 minutes."

Asami's heart sped up. "Why 15 minutes?" She felt herself being drawn in. Usually she would fight it, but tonight? Tonight she wanted to "forget someone or something, or both" and this woman seemed to be willing to help. She was not unattractive. Running her eyes over her Asami could see that she was tall. On level with her in any case. Her blond hair was cut in a short pixie style, dyed green at the tips. She had at least a hand and a half worth of breasts, judging from how they were now, smashed against the bar and spilling over her tight crop top. Asami couldn't see much else because of said bar, but she liked what she could get her eyes on, and the woman seemed to like being handled roughly.

Asami leaned in further and placed her lips just a hairs breath over the woman's ear. "Don't make me wait." She released her. "Now, I asked for a Long Island Iced Tea, top shelf."

Blinking the bartender stood up, no longer quite so steady on her feet. "O-Of Course…" The question could be seen in her eyes.

"Asami Sato"

Eyes went wide again. "OH! Ah, of c-course, Lady Sato." She hurried away to get her drink.

_Lady Sato. So she's been around the Gar seen a while, if she knows me by that name. I haven't used it since I realized my feelings for Korra. That was before she left, years ago. This could be fun, she seems to be a natural Sub, even if she is a little defiant. I'll make sure she's punished for that._

15 minutes passed quickly enough, and Asami was having an enjoyable time juggling the affections of the women around her when the bartender got her attention and motioned to her wrist. Asami got the message and excused herself, following the woman to the rear and waiting outside a door labeled "employee only". It only took a few seconds, and she reappeared, now with a leather jacket over her crop top. Now that she was not behind the bar Asami got a good look at her legs. They were tone and long, and you could see pretty much all of them flowing out from under her very short shorts.

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Turn around."

The woman did as told without complaint.

"You come to work like this?" she asked. "Your ass is hanging out the back of your shorts, and it's a wonder your pussy isn't showing."

"I, uh, I get better tips this way."

"Of course you do, they think they'll get a shot at you… How many of them do?"

"I'm sorry?"

"How many of them get a shot at you."

"Uh, not many. I just need the money, I have debts."

"So you just like to tease, then? You are a bad girl, hanging all this out there and not following though," Asami licked her lips. It was all she could do to keep from pinning the woman to the wall then and there. She wasn't going to make it all the way home without some foreplay. It was time to tease the tease.

"Where does this door go?"

"Which one?" A good Sub, she hadn't turned back around without the order.

"Turn so you can see where I am gesturing."

She turned, and Asami again gestured to the door on her right.

"Back alley."

"Good. Go on, then."

The woman flushed "Yes, Lady Sato."

Asami followed close behind and as soon as she felt the cool air hit her face she grabbed the bartender and shoved her against the wall. She pressed her body against hers, and reveled in how good it felt to be kissed back. Her heart was pounding and her hands began to explore her exposed midriff as she pulled away from one long kiss and started delivering a series of short ones, each time opening her mouth a little more, preparing to shove her tongue down the woman's throat and taste her. Her hand was playing with her sternum when something inside her snapped.

_This isn't right. This isn't what I want. This isn't __**who**__ I want._

She pulled away, pushing the bartender away, her hand still on her chest. She backed up a step, hiding her face in her hair and fixing her gaze on a spot in the wall.

"Go."

The woman froze. "Is this part of the scene?"

"I said GO!" Asami yelled, so loud it hurt her throat.

The woman took off to the back of the club as Asami stood there. She braced herself on the wall. _What did I almost do?_ She questioned herself. She ran a hand through her hair. "Fuck," she cursed herself. Rushing out of the alley, she found the valet and made it a half block away before she pulled over and broke down.

She curled into herself as much as the satomobile would allow and the damn burst. She was trembling and crying when the passenger door opened and someone got in.

"This is not a part of the scene. You need to go." Asami choked out.

"What's a scene?"

Asami's head snapped up, her eyes wide as she found herself staring at the one person she really wanted.

"Korra!?"

_**A/N: Okay, this next chapter has two ways it can go. She can either tell Asami that she knows she's Gar and that it's okay, or she can keep that bit of info to herself (I wouldn't want to admit to following someone that long) and just be a good friend. Both have their merit, PM me and let me know what you think. I'm kind of leaning toward keeping it to herself. It could be fun to play with Korra figuring things out of her own, and some awkward spots where Asami thinks she's being discreet, but she's really not, however if she tells Asami, that doesn't mean she would want to just out and confess right away either… I'm torn. **_


End file.
